Cat Basket
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Guy and Jesse have to look after 12 month old Zosia only it's easier said than done especially when the cat becomes protective over Zosia and Jesse takes his eyes off her.
1. Chapter 1

Guy sat on the sofa next to Jesse; 12 month old Zosia was busy playing on her activity mat entertained by the crinkly sound which whenever she crawled around it made the noise and she would laugh and clap her hands.

"Does she always do that?" Jesse asked finding it entertaining what Zosia was doing and Guy looked over at his daughter, smiling lightly and finding it strange how something so simple as a crinkle sound could entertain her. Zosia stopped what she was doing when she noticed she was being looked at and hid her face with her tiny hands, Guy got off the sofa and walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"Ra," Guy pulled her hands away from her face and Zosia laughed then smiled, she never got scared when her dad did that, Zosia then got distracted by the play mat again and then started playing with the blocks. Then when Guy went to walk back over to the sofa, her eyes grew wide and she then began to cry.

"Dada," Zosia held her hands out and Guy turned around not sure what he had heard, "Dada," Zosia said again and Guy's face lit up.

"Say that again," Guy said and he lifted Zosia up which she looked up at her father and went quiet, "Come on say it again," Guy encouraged her by tickling her which Zosia giggled and then laughed out loud.

"Dada…." Zosia cried out of laughter and Guy then stopped and hugged her; Jesse couldn't understand why Guy was so happy. Zosia only said dada and Jesse had heard her say other things, only clearly Guy hadn't. Also it still wasn't anything big, "Dada, dada, dada, dada," Zosia repeated over and over fascinated by herself what she could say, "Baggy," Zosia pointed to their cat who was named after Bagheera from The Jungle Book, "Baggy," Zosia laughed and leant forward smiling, "Cat."

"Go over to Jesse," Guy put her on the floor and Zosia ran over to Jesse then put her small hands on his lap. Jesse reached down and lifted her up onto his lap, "She said dada."

"And also said 'Baggy' and 'Cat'," Jesse said and Guy shrugged before walking back over and took Zosia back.

"If you have kids you'll understand," Guy then walked into the kitchen with Zosia and Zosia pointed to the fridge, "Yes I suppose it's your bedtime," Guy said and Zosia yawned and rubbed her eyes, "You go in with Uncle Jesse," Guy said as he patted Zosia on the back, "Go on," Guy assured his daughter as she looked up at him, "Jesse I'm trusting you to watch her," Guy got Zosia's bottle off the drying rack and then got milk out of the fridge, "Which means keep the T.V. down!" Guy shouted and Jesse hadn't actually been looking and Zosia was behind the sofa, she crouched down next to Bagheera in his cat basket and Bagheera got up moved over to the end and Zosia crawled in next to him trying to imitate the way he was laid; it was lucky Zosia was so small as she laid next to him and Bagheera kneaded next to her but not on her. Zosia closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly next to the cat who was watching over her protectively, "Where's Zosia?" Guy asked as he saw no sign of his daughter, "I asked you to watch her!"

"She's…oh great," Jesse and Guy then began searching around the house and when they saw no sign of her Guy sighed heavily, "I'm sorry man…look she's small so-"

Jesse and Guy stopped talking when they heard Zosia babbling 'Baggy, Baggy, Baggy', "Sofa," Guy said knowingly he should've checked there first. When they reached the sofa they saw that Bagheera was purring and Zosia was now awake after being disturbed by the sounds of running. Guy approached and Bagheera got up stretched arching his back and digging his claws into the carpet before walking in front of Zosia, "Right you come on bedtime," Guy reached over but Bagheera hissed, "Urmm excuse me," Guy said to the cat who was protecting Zosia, Bagheera then rubbed around Zosia claming her as his, "I'm afriad pussycat…Zoshie is my daughter," Guy said to the cat and Jesse laughed finding this hilarious, "Jesse get the cat."

"It'll claw me to shreds!" Jesse argued but all the same did as he was told, Bagheera angrily meowed and bit Jesse which set Zosia off crying and Guy lifted her up as Bagheera strutted off into the kitchen.

"Hey it's OK," Guy tried to calm his crying infant daughter who was tired and scared, "Shh," Guy said and Zosia rested her head on his chest, "Come on," Guy kissed her head and Zosia coughed from crying, "I think bath and bed for you," Guy said and Jesse walking in holding kitchen roll to his bleeding arms, "I'm running Zosia a bath…sorry about the cat."

"Yeah well I think Baggy's spent too much time around Anya…he acted like a right tiger!" Jesse observed and Guy laughed, "Not funny….look at these!" Jesse removed the kitchen roll to reveal deep scratches bleeding still and Guy laughed, "Your cat is vicious."

"Yeah because he was protecting Zosia," Guy explained and Zosia cried again; Guy held her tight, "Right…I'll bath her and then we can watch the football."

"You got any plasters?" Jesse asked.

"First aid box…top kitchen cupboard," Guy directed and Jesse then went to clean and cover his wounds, "He broke his arm and leg in Australia once and he's getting all worried over a few cuts," Guy explained and Zosia yawned, "Come on then…bath time," Guy said.

….

Guy got Zosia bathed and was now putting her in her pyjamas, he buttoned up the final popper and then sat in the chair Anya used when singing her to sleep, only Guy was going to give her a bottle before joining Jesse downstairs.

Not long after giving her the bottle she was falling asleep, he then spent a while holding her, before she eventually fell asleep and he put her down in her cot and he put her lamb by her head and span round the mobile before leaving the room.

….

When Guy got downstairs Jesse had the football on and two plasters on his scratches and much to his surprise Bagheera sat with Jesse calmly, "When did he calm down?" Guy asked and Jesse shrugged, "Zoshie should sleep through…moggy off you get," Guy pushed the cat off the sofa before resuming his spot, "We have until eight tomorrow before Anya is home."

"Let the games begin," Jesse said and the two best friends watched the football whilst Zosia slept soundly upstairs.

**A/N: OK this came to me dead of night last night haha :') and had to write it but anyway I will be updating Forever Young very soon already got part of Chapter 13 typed up but I've been on a go slow with it. Anyway I know this wont get many views as most viewers enjoy Janny stories etc but I hope some people like Zosia and others. Anyway reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You know when you said 'Zoshie should sleep right through'?" Jesse asked as they heard again, crying.

"Normally she sleeps through," Guy said as he once again got off the sofa to see to his crying daughter, leaving Jesse to watch the game. Guy ran up the stairs and then walked into his daughter's room where Zosia was laid down crying and kicking her legs, "Right you," Guy lifted her up along with her toy lamb and Zosia clung onto her father, "What's up?" Guy asked and Zosia stopped crying and snuggled into her father, "Do you want to watch the game with us?" Guy asked and Zosia hiccuped, "You have to be quiet…else your Uncle Jesse won't be happy."

"Baggy," Zosia said as the cat walked in and jumped up on the changing table, knocking off the nappies and wipes, "Uh oh," Zosia said as the cat then jumped down and rubbed around Guy's legs.

"Go pester Jesse," Guy said to the cat and Zosia smiled at Bagheera and Bagheera meowed, "Go on."

"Baggy," Zosia cried as the car left the room and Guy put her down in the play pen, whilst he disinfected the changing table and Zosia cried as she wanted the cat back, "Baggy…Baaaaagy!" Zosia screamed and Guy finished disinfecting the changing table before lifting Zosia back up.

"Come on then," Guy said to his daughter and then he came downstairs, which Jesse looked on slightly annoyed, "She wanted to watch the game," Guy explained and he sat Zosia in the middle of the sofa which she laid her head down on Jesse's lap and smiled at him, "She'll fall asleep and I'll take her up in a bit."

Bagheera then knocked over the spare nappies in the longue and Zosia giggled, "Silly cat," Zosia said and Guy and Jesse exchanged looks before laughing. Bagheera then jumped up on the sofa, settling on Guy before meowing,"Baggy," Zosia giggled and she sat up then laid her head on his body. Bagheera stayed still whilst Zosia stroked his fur and then a whilst the cat crawled over Zosia and then sat on Jesse's lap before patting his tail on Zosia's bottom. Zosia then rested her head on her dad's lap and squirmed around trying to get comfy.

"Maybe he's hinting something," Jesse observed and Guy looked at what Jesse was doing. Bagheera seemed happy normally he would let them know if he was unhappy, his ears weren't back but his tail was going, though he looked content.

"He's smart but he's not that smart," Guy said and Jesse shrugged, then he looked down at Zosia she then looked up at him, "Do you think Bagheera is smart?" Guy asked his daughter and Zosia rubbed her eyes, "I'm going to get her dummy that might send her off," Guy announced and he lifted Zosia off him and laid her down gently though as soon as he left Zosia cried and sat up then slid down the sofa but Jesse caught her by the waist and Zosia cried as she felt trapped and his grip hurt. Bagheera hissed and scratched Jesse on the arm and jumped down before sitting in front of Zosia and Zosia laid her head on his back, "Jesse don't let her mouth or nose too close to his fur," Guy lifted Zosia off Bagheera but he then jumped up on the dresser and knocked off the wipes, "He did this upstairs…" Guy said to Jesse and Jesse then grabbed the cat under the stomach and dropped him on the ground but then Bagheera jumped back on and knocked of Sudocrem.

"Seems a long shot but remember cat's noses are sensitive so maybe he's hinting she needs changing," Jesse suggested and Guy looked unsure, "Worth a shot," Jesse said and then the two men despite thinking it's a ridiculous theory checked to see if Zosia did and she in-fact did, "Well have fun."

"Oh no you're helping," Guy ordered and Jesse sighed heavily, then Bagheera reappeared, "Yes?" Guy asked the cat and Bagheera sat looking very smug and proud, "Hopefully now Zosia should settle," Guy said as he got all that was needed prepared, "We got outsmarted by a cat," Guy said and Jesse laughed, "I can diagnose a brain tumor and remove them but it took a cat to inform me my daughter needed changing."

"Yeah well Miss Zosia Natasza I don't appreciate this," Jesse said to the infant and Zosia held out her hand and Bagheera rubbed his face against her tiny hand. Zosia laughed and touched the cat's head before sneezing.

"Lamb," Zosia turned her head and reached for the toy on the sofa which Guy then went and got for her, "Mine!" Zosia snatched and cuddled the lamb close.

"We do not snatch," Guy said sternly and Zosia looked up at him; her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. Her big eyes spilling tears and she made it difficult for the two men to carry on the task of changing her, "Zosia!" Guy shouted and even Jesse jumped which then Zosia then cried louder and Guy shook his head and sighed, "Right…we're done," Guy popped the poppers back up and then lifted his daughter up, "Zosia," Guy tried to calm her down but she wouldn't stop crying, "Hey Daddy's sorry," Guy said and he dried her tears with his thumb and Zosia then cried into his neck, "We've got to cheer her up before bed," Guy said and Jesse looked dumbfounded, "Put on Peter Pan."

"Oh no way amigo I am not watching "Peter Pan"!" Jesse argued and Guy looked at him with a glare, "But…football!"

"And how do we explain to Anya? When she notices Zosia's unhappy?" Guy asked as he knew that she could always suss out when Zosia was not herself.

"Fine! But as soon as your little monster is asleep we have serious game watching to do!" Jesse finalized and then went to find the video which he then put in the video player and then switched off the light; Guy gave Zosia her dummy and then the music to the film started. Guy had Zosia on his lap and her head was resting on his chest, "Is she asleep yet?"

"Jesse," Guy said sternly and he heard Jesse mumble something about 'childish film', "She'll be asleep in a bit," though he knew she was already asleep he just wanted to have a but more time with her. Bagheera then curled up on Jesse and Jesse despite not being keen on the cat rubbed behind the cat's ears, "Maybe we should take him to Northchurch…whenever a suspicious patient comes in…oi."

"What?" Jesse asked as he felt himself falling asleep slightly.

"Looks like Zoshie's not the only one who's tired," Guy said jokingly and Jesse glared at him.

Though Guy was right, Jesse actually fell asleep during the film and whilst it still played he took Zosia up and put her back into her cot. Then shut the door and was greeted by the cat, "You don't have to watch her all the time," Guy said and Bagheera meowed, "I bet you don't do this with Anya," Guy then stroked the cat and looked back to find him curling up in a ball outside the door and Guy laughed before joining Jesse back downstairs. He switched on the light and then turned the video off which led to Jesse waking up, "Zoshie's asleep so I think we'll have no more disruptions."

"Let's hope," Jesse hoped and he then switched on BBC One to find the football just finishing up, "And your daughter made us miss the game!"

"Then watch something else," Guy said and Jesse sighed heavily, "Like I said if you have kids…you'd understand."

**A/N: I kind of wanted to do a follow up to this since I had this idea floating around, oh and also should I do a chapter where in Hobly Jesse & Guy (ignore that Jesse and Zosia kissed) tease her about how attached she was to the cat and Dom also teases her? Please let me know xxx **


End file.
